Super Moon
by Dark Mind of the American Teen
Summary: It's the night of the super moon, and Korra can feel the power flowing through her. Basically, rambling. New Episode in three minutes! Cutting it close!


Super Moon

First Korra Fic!

Summary: It's the night of the super moon, and Korra can feel the power flowing through her. Basically, rambling.

XOXO

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Ahh._

_I can feel it._

It's so bright, and so beautiful that I leave my room to enjoy the phenomena called the Super Moon. I stretch out on the tiles and raise my arms up into the midnight-lit sky. It's so big, and bright.

_I can feel the power it gives me_.

It's like adrenalin. It's flowing through me. The water sprits pulse in my blood through my veins. The water is calling me. The water is where I belong.

I go to the water's edge, a nod at Howl and up to the Moon. Yue, is smiling down on me.

_Yue, I hear you. You are at your strongest, and so am I. _You are at your fullest, your brightest, your closest.

If you ever heard the stories, the tales, the rumors- nights like these, especially nights like these- _no_, tonight was the exact perfect night of the year to _bloodbend_. Not that I would ever been interested in the technique, it was downright creepy. But some call Master Katara the last bloodbender..

My muscles ache. I need the water, I need to be one with the water. I dive and bend the water to catch me easily. But I let myself become soaked and throw my hide and boots behind me beforehand.

_Ahhh_. I sigh, it feels so good. I dive deeper and deeper, but then the deeper I get the further I get from her majesty. I return to the surface for air, bobbing the currents are so strong. I bend the waves around me- I never thought I could have so much power. I _am_ the Avatar after all. I wonder if all the other waterbenders of Republic City are jumping in the water also. Probably not. Just me, the strangest Avatar, water girl. I gag it the thought of sharing waters with _Tarrlok._

Mm. The water is ice cold, but I'm the most comfortable I've ever been. I know if I stay in this water too long I'll get a nasty case of the sniffles.

But Yue won't let me leave. That's my excuse.

_Dive._

_Praise her._

_Dive._

_Air._

I just can't leave.

**And then I black out.**

_- "Korra." a voice says._

_"Who's there?" I asked, confused. I didn't very often have conversations with people underwater._

_"You don't know who I am?" She asked it was a girl, obviously a waterbender, Southern, by her clothes. One of my kind. A young one. _

_"No, who are you? Has the moon got you a fish out of water too?" I ask skeptically._

_"Ah ha, no, Korra. You'll guess who I am eventually. Anyway, I'm here with a message."_

_"A message from who?"_

_"A message from you, but from before. Something to better prepare you for the dangers to come."_

_"Oh..so you with the Avatars. Good, I can use all the help I can get. But what are you doing here, anyway? This isn't the best time, I'm about to drown I think."_

_"Now is the perfect time, you know it within you. Ha ha, you won't drown Korra."_

_"Stop saying my name, I don't know who you are. Just tell me what the Avatars want."_

_"Your past lives want to tell you this-"_

_She "swam" up to my ear and breathed, but I didn't hear any words._

_Then I was asleep._

**_BOOM._**

_The world was now a different color, and I was no longer underwater. I looked at my body. I was transparent._

_People talking. I was in a room with two other people, but they didn't notice I was here. A man. An airbender. Is this what they wanted to show me? That must be Aang._

_"Father, you must convince Mother Katara to teach me. It is my birthright as a water bender! Without this, I will never be a true water Master!"_

_"It is not your birthright Kya! Respect your mothers wishes. She does not want to burden you. You did not see her when she first used that technique. She was torn, it had shaken her to her core and made her question what is."_

_"That was long ago, father, and I can handle it! The first time is only the worst I'm sure! It would have not been created by Yue if it was not meant to be as it is."_

_"Do not question Yue, she was not at her prime at the time of this thing's conception. Yue wants this shameful thing to stay with Katara. If you must, go on your own and teach yourself it. Just don't hurt anything, or I will disown you from all that I hold dear!"_

_"Fine!" Kya yelled and stormed out, leaving my previous incarnation alone in the Earthen room. _

_Aang turned to my direction, not seeing me but looking right through me. "What have I just done.." Aang whispered under his breath._

I wake up extremely uncomfortable, on something hard. My clothes are sun-baking the water out of them, and I am freezing. I immediately started shivering and can't stop. I doesn't help that something is repeatedly kicking me in the side unnecessarily hard.

"Jin-Jin, is she deaaad?" a squeaky voice asks.

"I don't think so Ikki..we should probably go get Daddy."

Meh. The kicking finally stops. Uuuuuh. I feel about as good as fire ferret poop right now. And my nose is SUPER sniffly. Sprits, I knew this would happen. How'd I get here anyway? I examine my surroundings. I'm on he edge on the island, slowly slipping of some suddenly dangerously steep tiles.

_AW-_

"Korra!" Tenzin yells. He grabs my floppy arm and yanks me up. My bones are still mush. Ooh, and I'm super wrinkly. "What happened to you? The White Lotus and I were worried sick looking for you all morning!"

"I think I'm the one who's sick.." I mumble and sniffle. I'm dragged back to the house.

"Goodness, Korra! You look like you spent the night in the water!" Pema asks, tsking at my appearance as I melt into a blob on the floor. I prop my cardboard-like self form against the wall of the living room.  
"I did.." I say very quietly.

"What! Tell us what happened." Tenzin tries to stay calm, but I can see his face turning red.

I pout down at the two girls around me and look at Pema. She understands and leads the girls out to take them wherever Meelo is.

I gesture for Tenzin to sit down. So. This is awkward. " *Sniff* So yeah..Yue was calling me. You know, because of the Super Moon. And I couldn't keep away from the water, because of the whole water bender slash Avatar thing."

"Hmm."

"But that isn't even the weirdest part. There was suddenly this girl, underwater with me, and she knew who I was. She said my past lives had something to tell me. She came over to whisper something in my ear, but I blacked out. When I had consciousness again, I was in a flashback or something, because Aang and his daughter Kya were there..you sister right? But it was a long time ago cause she was really young, a little younger than me. Aang and Kya were arguing because there was something Master Katara wouldn't tell her something, some sort of 'technique'. Then she stormed off, and Aang muttered something under his breath and then I blacked out again. I woke again when Ikki and Jinora found me this morning right?"

Tenzin looked very, very worried. "So, do you know what it was?"

"No, I don't know what that was.." I had the feeling he's keeping something from me.

"You should go get cleaned up, Korra. *Sigh* Pema will get something for that nose."

XOXO

REVIEW! :D!

Chapter Song: Time of the Moon by t.A.T.u.


End file.
